magic, rivals and friendship?
by beffudledmind
Summary: Ryoma echizen Sakura is a rebellious 15 year old who is forced to return to her hometown.Sakura's rebellious spirit and quickwitted banter quickly shakes things up at the strict school making both close friends and bitter foes along the way.Unfortunately,
1. hometown

**Magic, rivals and friendship?**

**By: dark kakashi m13**

**Summary: **Ryoma echizen Sakura is a rebellious 16 year old who is forced to return to her hometown. Sakura's rebellious spirit and quick-witted banter quickly shakes things up at the strict school-making both close friends and bitter foes along the way. Unfortunately, Sasuke's gang and Sakura's gang met in Grove High.Wonder what will happen. Is it coincidence or fate just loves to play with them? Chaos or love? Maybe hatred or worst…death.

This isn't another…boy meets girl, girl hates boy, girl and boy became partners and ended up being lovers. Then trouble came and they became apart then they became couples again. And lived happily ever after. Sorry…but it's not like that. It's totally different. And I mean it. Real love stories never have happy endings…'cause real love stories never end.

A/n: This is my first ever fanfic story…I'm not really good in writing first chapter but hopefully you'll like my other chapters…please review…hope you'll like it…

**Chapter 1 – hometown **

Thursday afternoon…

"But mom…"

"No buts, Sakura. You'll go to your cousin's house while I'm away." Sakura's mom said while packing her things.

"Can I just stay here in America? I don't really want to go to Japan."

"Sakura, I already told my sister about it. She'll pick you up on the airport. I also asked her to enroll you on your cousin's school."

"WHAT! You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I'll want to finish my high school here. And you don't know what kind of school they have."

"Yes, I don't know the school but your auntie assured me that it's safe and it's no harm. Unlike your school here." Sakura's mom reached for Sakura's hands.

"Look. The school here did you no good. You're always with guys and you're the only girl on that group. Even though they're always with you, you can't be too sure that you're safe. You're always on fights and you can hardly study. Sakura act like a lady just for once. Alright?"

"Fine, but if that school is not my type. I'll go back here in America once and for all."

"Ok. Fine. Do whatever you want."

"When will I leave?"

"On Saturday."

"Okay." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura, don't get mad. It's for your own good. You haven't visited your hometown for about 8 years." Sakura just went out of her mother's room and headed to her room to pack her things.

'_Stupid. Why should I go in that place? So, if I haven't gone there for 8 years. As if it's a big deal.' Sakura thought._

'**Yeah. You shouldn't go there.'**

'_At last, someone agreed with me. Thank you.'_

'**I have my reasons why you shouldn't go there. 1st of all because you don't want to see your rude cousins. 2nd because they might do something bad at you. 3rd they might humiliate you front of their friends and lastly because you'll not see your gang and that hurts me.' **Inner Sakura then sobbed dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes.

She resumed to her work until she finished packing.

'_I got 2 more days before my flight. I'll just visit them tomorrow.'_

_-----------------------------------_

The next day…

Sakura went out of their house and headed to their "hide-out" or rather meeting place.

"Yo. Sakura. Why look so gloomy, what happened?" A guy with purple hair and purple eyes asked.

"You'll never guess what happened." She said while sitting down.

"My mom told me yesterday that…" Sakura lowered her head. "…I'll go back to Japan and continue my studies there."

Silence…

"It's alright." A red haired guy with black and red eyes said while comforting her.

Sakura looked up and saw their faces with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry." A guy with light blue hair and blue eyes said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that someone here received a big amount of money and decided that he will treat us in some place."

"Uhmmm…connection?" Sakura raised her right eyebrow.

"We've decided to go to Japan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For real." A guy with blond hair and yellow eyes said.

"Oh my God! When are you planning to go there?"

"We haven't planned of it but I think we can go there a week after the school started."

"Alright. By the way, what school are you attending?" Sakura asked.

"We're still choosing between Landgeo High and Grove High School."

"Oh." There was silence.

"What school are you attending Sakura? We can just enroll there."

They all nodded. "I'll just call you as soon as I found out the school."

"By the way, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Sakura answered. "You don't have to go there. Just fix your things and go to Japan as soon as possible. Okay."

"Sure."

Their gang is SGC or Shadow genre cluster. They are 6 in the group and Sakura is the only girl. Their leader is Dark Mousy, the guy with purple hair and purplish blue eyes. His twin is Krad Mousy but they are extremely different. He is blond with yellow eyes. Their names are just spelled backwards. Next is Kurinawashi Hyu, a red haired guy with black and red eyes. Chou Ryuuen, a guy with purple hair and black eyes. And lastly Kodai Yuri, he has a messy light blue hair and light blue eyes. They are tremendously handsome. As in…super. Oh my god!

------------------------------------------------------

Flight…

"Sakura, take care, call us if you're already in Japan okay?" her mom told her.

"Sure."

"Oh by the way, here's your credit card and some money. Spend this if you want. I'll send you cash every month. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye mom." Sakura hugged her mom then left. She went inside the airplane and sat comfortably waiting for departure.

The airplane went off. Sakura felt somewhat nervous but then excited. (I forgot to tell you. They are rich.)

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the airport…in Japan…

Sakura spotted her aunt and walked towards her. "Oh Sakura dear, you've grown so much." Her aunt said while examining her. "Come, let's go!"

They went to the car and her aunt drove off. After 1 hour and 31 minutes, they stopped in front of a big house. They went inside while carrying her luggage.

"KANKURO, TEMARI, GAARA, SAKURA IS ALREADY HERE COME DOWN AND WELCOME HER." Aunt Flora shouted. There were stomps heard and then the trio came down.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Welcome."

"What a nice welcome introduction." Aunt Flora sighed. "Oh well, Temari show her the room."

Temari just walked away then abruptly stopped. "What are you waiting for? Do you want to go to your room or you'll just stand there stupidly?"

Sakura walked towards her while carrying her luggage. They went to a room and Sakura placed her luggage and bag beside the bed.

"Thank you for accompanying me here." Sakura faked her smile.

"Che." Temari walked away slamming the door behind there.

'_Nice. I shouldn't have done that. I don't smile.'_

"Hn."

Sakura was fixing her things when her aunt went inside her room.

"Sakura. Do you need anything?"

"No. Nothing." She said plainly. Her aunt was about to close the door when suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, wait."

Her aunt looked back. "What is it?"

"What school am I attending?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. It's Grove High. It's not that far, it's a 15 minute drive but if you'll walk…it would take you about 20- 30 minutes I think."

"Thank you." Her aunt went out and Sakura continued her work.

After dinner, Sakura phoned Dark.

"Hello."

"_Sakura?"_

"Yeah, it's me. How are you guys doing there?"

"_We're fine. How about you?."_

"Ok, I'm fine. Have you rented an apartment that will fit you guys?"

"_No. It's not an apartment, actually it's Yuri's house. Yuri's dad said that we could use their house for the whole school year."_

"Oh, great then. By the way the school is Grove High. Okay?"

"_Aa. I got it.."_

"Okay."

"_Okay then. Bye."_

"Bye. Goodnight. Take care."

"_Same to you." _They hung their phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A week before the school starts…

Temari and Kankuro walked up to Sakura's room and informed her that aunt Flora went to Hawaii with her mom.

Before Temari close the door, she walked up to Sakura and told her to stand. Of course, she obeyed.

"And Sakura, one more thing. Before you go to school, you must know these important things and rules that I will tell you." Sakura listened carefully.

"1st of all. You should stay away from Inhumane Humane a.k.a. I.H.. "

"Huh?"

"They are Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai AND Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah. My brother, your cousin. Stay away from them."

"How will I know if it's THEM you're talking about and why?"

"You mean you don't know THEM. Well, here are the pictures and you shouldn't go near them because you're not their type. And they're only paired with beautiful girls like us, the I.H. fan club." Temari handed her a folder and there place their pictures. Every angle, the front, back, right side, left side, obliquely right, obliquely left and so on.

"O…kay…hn." Sakura handed back the folder. 'As if I care about them.'

"Next is, don't get near to any hot guys, you'll just talk to them if they ask you or whatsoever. If that will ever happen." Temari chuckled then grinned with Kankuro.

"And lastly, don't wear skirts, okay?"

"Very much okay." Sakura assumed.

"If I ever see you or anyone saw you talking to one of them or you broke my rules. Get ready, because you will see the true me. Got that?"

Temari and Kankuro were about to close the door when Kankuro suddenly burst out.

"By the way, don't tell them that we're cousins." And with that they left.

'_Nice. As if I'll go talk with them. They're not even as good as Hyu.' Sakura sighed._

'**Oh come on Sakura, admit it. They're hot.'**

'_No, they're not.'_

'**Why can't you agree with me? I agreed with you back at America. Oh come on, just this once.'**

'_No. N-O. No.'_ Inner Sakura sighed.

'**Oh well, Dark, Krad, Hyu, Ryuuen and Yuri are still the hottest guys I've ever known.' **Inner Sakura sighed dreamily.

'_Well, time to sleep.' _Sakura went to her bed and lied down thinking of what she'll do on the first day of classes.

I haven't introduced to you who Sakura really is. Her whole name is Ryoma-echizen Sakura. Why? Because it was her mother's maiden name. His father treated Sakura so badly that it ended up to torture. Her mother can't take the scene so her mother together with Sakura escaped from England to Japan. Her mother thought that they are safe, but then her luck and fate seemed against her. The cab that they are riding crashed with a truck and Sakura had amnesia. And now her mother had already convinced her that her dad is already dead. And they went to America.

Well, as far as you know she's one of the SGC. She is more of a boyish type person. Yeah, for real. She has pink hair that is up to her waist but then layered and has black and blue high lights on it. She has emerald eyes.

She doesn't show emotions towards others except with her gang and family. She rarely smiles. She just smirks or grins. But, when you see her smile, I promise you, that you will do anything just to make her smile. Well…Sakura is a very strong-minded girl and will do anything to protect her friends. She's smart and talented. She knows how to play drums and guitar but not piano. She actually hates notes, but she loves music. Weird, I know. And she loves playing sports.

She has weak lungs and eventually had asthma. She shouldn't inhale smoke of any kind. Or else her brain will hurt if she was exposed for 3 minutes and it will feel like her head is busted…a dreadfully pain will cross her head. Not just that, she also have a hemophilia. It is readily recognized by the fact that even small wounds bleed profusely and can trigger an emergency. Hemophilia is probably the best known (although relatively rare) of the hemorrhagic disorders, because of its prevalence among the **royal families of Europe.**

Guess what will happen when the two groups collide. I wonder…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short but it's only the introduction…review please.

I actually hate Sakura and color pink, that's why I made her situation like that. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…

Sakura's gang…just imagine the ones in d.n. angel… thanks…and Chou Ryuuen is actually Nuriko….

Next Chapter: Welcome to Grove High School


	2. welcome to grove high school

**Magic, rivals and friendship?**

**By: dark kakashi m13**

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Grove High School**

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

Sakura groaned. She sat up and looked at the time. It's just 5:45. School starts at 8:00. She stood up and does some stretching until she is widely awake. She went to the bathroom and did the usual stuff inside. She put on beige cargo pants; black long sleeves and over it is a red blouse with an indescribable imprint on it. She put on a silver necklace with cross on it. It is a gift from her gang. And a black necklace on top of the other. She tied her hair in a ponytail.

She went downstairs to eat her breakfast around 6:30. She saw the trio there eating peacefully.

"Hey, you, sit down there beside Gaara." Sakura did as what she was told. She sat there and ate without any disturbance.

Sakura finished eating and went upstairs to get her bag and other things. Temari followed her and went to her room. "Don't forget what I said to you last week or you'll regret it."

"Fine." Neither did they know that Gaara heard their conversation.

Sakura went downstairs and went directly to the garage when suddenly she remembered that she didn't have her motorcycle.

"Oh great! I forgot! How dumb!" Sakura muttered. She sighed then walked away going to school. She thought that it's still early before school starts so she went to a park she saw weeks ago.

She reached the place and awed at its beauty. The place is full of trees, grasses and flowers. There is a waterfall at the other side leading to a lake, which is full of assorted fish. Beside the lake are stones. There's a single bench facing the whole scenery. She sat at the bench and closed her eyes. She felt the soft cool breeze and she smiled a bit. After a moment like forever, she opened her eyes and she went closer to the falls. She soaked her hands on the falling water but didn't shiver at all. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it's already 7:15. She headed towards her school.

When she was at the middle of the road, a limousine suddenly appeared and headed towards her direction. Sakura thought that the limousine would stop but she's wrong, the limousine seemed to be heading towards her and doesn't have a plan to stop. She just sighed and quickly made three steps backwards just in time. The people around shouted.

"HEY GIRL! RUN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'LL GOING TO DIE!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPP!"

"OH NOOOOOO!"

"WATCH OUT!"

And the list went down. They shrieked when the limousine was approaching the pink haired girl. Some closed their eyes while some just watched what would happen.

Sakura on the other hand didn't show any panic when the limousine just passed in front of her 9 inches away. When the limousine completely passed her, she just headed towards the other side of the road and continued walking towards her school. Everyone who witnessed it was shocked and his or her jaws dropped…literally.

She reached her school and went directly inside to the head master's office. She already had a tour of herself so she knew every detail of the school.

'_Finally.'_ She thought. Sakura opened the door and let herself in.

"You must be Ryoma-echizen Sakura. Please to meet you. I'm Tsunade, the headmistress of this school."

"Nice to meet you. Yes, I'm Ryoma-echizen Sakura. I'm here to get my schedule and my locker number."

"Oh yes. Here it is." Tsunade handed her a paper. "Thank you."

"Just wait for your teacher here." Sakura nodded and read the paper.

After a few minutes, the door opened and there revealed silver haired guy with a forehead protector covering his left eye. And a mask covering his nose up to his neck.

"Kakashi, she's Ryoma-echizen Sakura, our new student. Sakura, he's Hatake Kakashi, your teacher." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded.

"Follow me Sakura." Sakura stood up and followed Kakashi who is now outside the room waiting for her. They headed towards a room and Kakashi told her to stop and wait for his signal for her to come in. She just nodded her head.

Kakashi slid open the door and there revealed a bunch of lunatic students roaming around the room. How nice. He walked inside the classroom.

"Good morning." Kakashi said. The students do not seem to notice him.

"Good morning." He said a little louder. No one still noticed him.

"GOOD MORNING." He shouted but then again. No one noticed him and that made him pissed off. He still has an insy-winsy-tiny bit very little patience when the girls suddenly screamed like no tomorrow.

Guess why?

Well, because the ever-so-famous Uchiha Sasuke smirked. Nice reason isn't it.

"**SHUT UP."** Kakashi yelled very loud. Well, of course everyone shut up. They were shocked to see Kakashi this early not because he yelled. Sakura sweat dropped. 'Yeah right.'

'Ahem' Kakashi faked a cough. "Please take your seats, just like last year." All the students obeyed. A random student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why are you early?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We have a new student, Ryoma-echizen Sakura." Sakura walked in with an impassive expression.

"Good morning." Sakura said.

"What's good in the morning?" A random guy snickered.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say good morning."

"What do you want me to say bad morning?" Sakura scoffed. "Okay then. Everyone DREADFUL MORNING TO YOU HOPE YOU'LL GET JINX FOREVER." Everyone was well, dumb struck. "Whatever."

"O-kaaaay…hehe…kindly introduce yourself. Name, age, hobbies, likes, dislikes something like that." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

"Ryoma-echizen Sakura, 15, anything, there are tons of things I dislike and I don't really like anything." Sakura finished while tilting her head at the side.

Everyone was silent for a moment absorbing every word she said.

"Oh, by the way, sit beside Uchiha Sasuke there at the back." Eventually, everyone I mean every girl and……gay glared at her. Then she noticed that her cousin Temari was there. She just walk pass them not minding the pathetic glares they're giving to her. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

She sat beside Sasuke wanting to remember where she heard the name Uchiha. Except when her cousin Temari told her. She looked at Sasuke intently and narrowed her eyes.

'Another fan girl. I knew it.' Sasuke sighed. Then it suddenly hit Sakura. She removed her gaze from Sasuke to her desk.

'_Yeah, how could I forget that? Uchiha Sasuke, worst enemy of Dark when he was still_ _studying here.'_ Sakura smirked. _'I could get my revenge for him. I'll just need his approval.'_

Sakura faced the teacher with bored ness in her eyes. _'How could this class be so boring?'_

After quite some time the bell rang. _'Ah freedom at last.'_

Sakura took out her schedule and looked at it. Her next class is Algebra, which is 1 hour. It's hard to admit it but she already took the algebra for fourth year back there in America and passed it with ease. What can I say; she is really excellent in algebra and math. But hates English, because of those stupid rules and parts and all the niggling stuff. Even though she hates English, she's still good in that subject.

The teacher came in and started lecturing stuff. Sakura felt drowsy so she just folded her arms in her desk and bend over her head. Her eyes felt heavy and then she slept.

After an hour Sakura heard the bell ring and then she woke up, her head facing Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand was amazed because of how she slept in the middle of the class with the subject the class concentrated so much.

'I bet she doesn't know the lesson.' Sasuke smirked.

The time already passed until it was lunchtime. Sakura was about to stand when suddenly a group of girls went in front of her desk.

"Let me heap you to the rules, new girl. First, don't ever touch nor lay a finger on _our_ Sasuke-sama and his friends. Second, don't talk to him. Third, don't act cool as if you're cool. And lastly, stay away from them. Got that?" A blond girl named Ino said.

"First, I won't touch him and what did you call him, _sama_, well that didn't suit very well. An Uchiha shouldn't have a _sama_ after their name because they don't deserve it. Second, don't worry I won't talk to that bastard. And lastly, how can I stay away from that guy if he's my seatmate?"

Well, everyone who heard that scoffed except for the A.I.H. or rather ANTI inhumane human.

"It's not my problem anymore if you can't stay away from him. You can just talk to him or touch him if you signed in our fan club. Here is the form." Ino handed her a paper.

Sakura just looked at it and then back at Ino. It was like a bio data form. "What will I do with that crap?"

"It's not a crap. It's a significant paper."

"It's still a paper."

"Just sign it up and you'll be one of our fan club."

"Who's the leader?"

"Me, of course."

"Oh, hand me the copy." The I.H. was just there staring at them and smirking. Ino handed her the copy.

Sakura smirked when she received the damn paper. She looked at it for a moment then held it on top. She began tearing the paper in to two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-six and so on until it turned into tiny pieces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ask an enraged Ino. Everyone once again gasped.

"Blindie blond, I tear the paper."

"I KNOW."

"Then why are you asking."

"What I mean is why did you tear that?"

"It's just gobbledygook and a piece of crap. No big deal." Sakura said emotionless.

"Gobbledy---what?" Temari asked.

"Gobbledygook. Haven't heard of it." Sakura chuckled then stood up holding her bag and walked away leaving every student with a weird face.

Sakura went to the garden. She looked around when unexpectedly she saw a pathway leading to somewhere. Curiosity over powered her so she went there. She walk and walk and walk and walk and walk like until she saw a familiar place. It took her for about 10 minutes to go there.

She saw once again the waterfalls, the trees, flowers and the bench that seemed to have a sentimental value to her. She sat there once again. She opened her lunch box and started to eat a California Maki, salad and sandwich.

After eating, Sakura went back to her school. _'I could take that shortcut.' _She headed towards her locker. Sakura's locker number is 113.

Sakura saw that the I.H. was in front of her and it seemed to be, that they are heading towards their locker. When Sakura reached her own locker, she saw that Naruto was leaning against it.

'_What should I do? The blondie is leaning on my locker.'_

'**How about saying 'excuse me' idiot.'**

'_How about your ass getting kicked by Temari and their whole fan club.'_

'**Huh, why?'**

'_Duh. No talking, no touching.'_

'**Oh, I forgot.'**

'_Now, who's the idiot, huh?'_

'**Shut up. Why don't you just kick him? The skunks only said hands and not foot, right?'**

'_Yeah………… You're smart. I gotta admit it.'_

'**Why, thank you.'**

Sakura walked near Naruto and kicked him at his side causing him to fall. Everyone gasped even the I.H. Sakura pretend that nothing happened and just continued what she's doing. She put her books inside the locker and got different books out.

She closed her locker without even saying a word and walked away. But before she could take any farther she was tackled down by a pissed off Naruto.

"YOU!"

"…" Sakura didn't retort.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"…"

"Hello, I'm talking to you."

"…"

"Hey answer me."

"…" Still no reply. And that made Naruto annoyed and so are his friends. Naruto got up and so is Sakura. When she was about to walk away, a hand held Sakura's neck and she was pinned to the lockers by Sai. Their faces centimeters apart apart. 'I know I can get any girl to speak with this kind of position.' Sai smirked. Sakura just rolled her eyes as if reading his mind.

"Why aren't you answering?"

"…"

"I'm talking to you, damn it."

"…"

"SPEAK!" His voice was loud enough to echo through the locker room.

"…" Sakura didn't speak but raised her right eyebrow looking at him with a did-you-forget-what-your-fan club-and-I talked-about look.

"Oh." 'I forgot.' Sai thought then released her.

"Stupid." Sakura muttered loud enough for him to hear it.

"What d-" Sai didn't finish what he's saying because the bell rang. Almost everyone headed towards their classroom talking about what happened except for one group.

"Heh, playing hard to get huh? Let's see who'll win?" Neji said.

"Just like Muntare Shiriku. At first, she's playing hard to get, just like Sakura and then later on when she gets your attention AND your money and she gets famous, she'll just fall for you and be a fan girl. They only want your money and looks and fame." Sai said.

"Remember, our goal is to have all the girls adore and worship us. But not to stalk us." Naruto said. "And who will do that for us?" All heads turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn."

"We'll take that as a yes." Shikamaru said.

"I bet she'll not fall for him." Gaara suddenly burst out. All of them looked at Gaara.

"And why did you say that? You jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"No. Just telling you."

"How about making a bet." Naruto grinned. "The first one who makes Sakura talk, as in, in a conversation, here in school, will win $500 from EACH of us."

Everyone thought very hard. "Sure." Sasuke said and the others nodded.

"And that will start tomorrow. Remember, the first one. Got it?"

And so they headed to their classroom.

------------------------------------------------------

At the classroom…

Sakura went directly to her seat before any girl would scold her. But unfortunately, (sigh), a girl came.

"Hey super sized forehead pinky!" A black haired girl with blue eyes said.

"Hey freaky moron!" Sakura countered.

"YOU!" Shiriku said.

"Me what?" Sakura asked innocently with a bored expression.

"Stay away from them."

"From who?" Sakura raised her right brow. Someone went inside the classroom and listened at the conversation.

"From I.H. idiot!"

"Oh, so you're calling them idiots. Well, that's nice." And that someone is the I.H. and no one still noticed them.

"Not them, it's you."

"Really, how come it's me when you said, 'I.H. idiot' huh?"

"It's just that, it's you slut."

"Next time listen to what you're saying you thick headed moron."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Sakura said.

Then someone chuckled. Everyone turned to the voice and found out that it is Naruto. "Nice going, Sakura."

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Shiriku shouted. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Then come finish."

"Later. Come on girls." Shiriku and her friends went to their seats just in time that the teacher came in.

"Did I miss something?" Kurenai-sensei asked. Actually she heard everything.

"YEAH! YOU MISSED A VERY IMPORTANT INCIDENT!" A random guy said.

"And what it is exactly?"

"WELL! YOU JUST MISS HOW THE NEW GIRL HUMILIATES SHIRIKU IN FRONT OF THE CLASS!"

"Oh. May I know exactly who the new girl is?"

"THE NEW GIRL IS RYOMA-ECHIZEN SAKURA. THE FOREHEAD GEEK FROM AMERICA." Shiriku shouted then laughed with her friends. By the way, Shiriku is beside Sakura.

"Oh yeah atomic mouth. By the way, cover your mouth when talking, you have camel breath." Shiriku scoffed.

"How dare you! I don't have bad breath."

"I only said camel breath not bad breath. Must have interchanged the meaning." Shirku clenched her right fist. 'Act cool, that slut is just testing you.' Shiriku thought.

"Well, forehead geek. I'm not going to argue with a low life."

"You speak too soon."

"And what do you mean?"

"See, you said you'll not gonna talk to me, why now?" Sakura smirked.

"Okay you two stop arguing. You can continue that after my class." Kurenai-sensei said.

Kurenai-sensei lectured about English, Sakura's most hated subject. She is very bored that she just stared at the window. She placed her head on top of her hand.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. 'I never thought that she will look at me like that. I knew it, she likes me.' Sasuke thought. If ever Sakura heard that, he will surely have a broken nose right now.

'I never thought that this subject would be more boring than there in America.' She sighed.

'Oh, a love sigh. She's in love with me. I will surely win the bet.' Sasuke laughed inside.

After several minutes or years for Sakura…the bell rang. 'Thank you Lord.' And with that, Sakura fixed her things. Her next subject is P.E. She went directly to the gym.

When all the students are there, the teacher spoke up.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THERE WILL BE NO P.E. CLASS TODAY. SINCE YOU HAVEN'T RECEIVED YOUR P.E. UNIFORMS." Gai-sensei shouted.

"What shall we do?" Naruto asked.

"You can do anything you want. It's called, 'youth's free time in Gai's class. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweatdropped. 'Anything we want to do. That's great. I can go home, get my money and buy a new motorcycle.' Sakura thought. While the I.H.'s fan club are thinking about…

'What should I do, so Sasuke will notice me?'

'What should I do so Neji will notice me?'

'What should I do so Gaara will notice me?'

'What should I do so Shikamaru will notice me?'

'What should I do so Sai will notice me?

'What should I do so Naruto will notice me?' A light bulb began to appear on the girl's head. 'I'll give him some ramen. But where can I get those?'

While Sakura, well, she's now heading towards the door. Gai noticed this. "YOU! STOP! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Everyone stopped what he or she is doing.

Sakura looked back. "Home." Sakura answered bored stiff. "AND WHEN DID I SAY YOU CAN GO HOME?"

"Well, you clearly said that we could do ANYTHING. So, I'm planning to go home. After this class is dismissal, right?" Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah. Sure. You can go home now. Okay." Gai said while rubbing the side of his face with a hanky. Sakura walked off. Everyone returned to what they are doing.

"That girl. She only wants to get the attention of the boys."

"Yeah."

"What a bitch."

"A slut, you say."

"We have to do something."

"Yeah."

"I think, I've seen her before." Ino suddenly burst out.

"Where?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As you see, Sakura is good in comebacks…

Guess who will win the bet. Who do you want to win?

Sakura's gang will come in the fifth chapter.

The girls are having a plan about Sakura…an evil plan…

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Next Chapter: The bet is on


	3. the bet is on

**Magic, rivals and friendship?**

By: dark kakashi m13 

**Chapter 3- The bet is on**

"Where?"

Ino thought hard. "I remember! She's the bitch who was nearly killed by OUR LIMOUSINE!" Ino shouted the last part so everyone can hear it. Everyone turned to her.

"You have a limousine?"

"Yes. I actually have 2."

"WOW!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"You're so rich."

"Duh. She's a Yamanaka. One of the richest family here in Japan." And so on.

The bell rang and everyone headed outside the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------

Where is Sakura?

At the forbidden place.

Where?

She went to the hidden garden of the school.

'I never thought that the school here is so boring.' Sakura thought. She walked on a forest like garden. Why forest? Well, there are so many trees. She saw a glimpse of the waterfalls.

'Finally.' She saw the ever-so-familiar bench. 'Gosh. I already miss the others.'

She walked away leaving the hidden park going to her so called 'house'. She got the key and went inside and to her room. By the way, her room has a queen-sized bed, a bedside lamp, a plasma television, telephone, couch, and of course, a cabinet. The room also has a c.r. and a balcony.

Sakura plopped on the bed. Staring at the ceiling until something popped on her mind.

'**PLAYSTATION'**

'Of course, how can I forget that?' For your information, Sakura packed with her a play station portable, i-pod, digital camera, video camera, laptop, a portable t.v., dvd, vcd, mp3 all-in-one, shades with mp4 and an x-box. Nice isn't it?

She went directly to her luggage and searched for her psp. After a few moments, she finally found it and turned it on. She played 'need for speed'.

After several minutes…

A knock came to her room disturbing her heavenly time. Sakura went directly to the door.

"What?" She said while opening the door. There revealed Gaara.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why are you acting that way?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"…"

"Nevermind." Gaara left the room. Sakura was about to close the door when Gaara placed his hand on the door's side.

"What the- "

"Just wanted to remind you, be careful. I'll be the one responsible if something happened to you."

"Sure. Whatever."

"By the way, we have a bet, somethin' 'bout you. Who do you want to win?"

Sakura raised her right brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Just don't talk to anyone except me. Is that alright?"

"No speaking, no talking."

"You're really serious of that rule."

"No. Just wanted to have fun."

"Right. I wanted to win the bet so talk to me at school. Don't worry about Temari."

"I'm not worrying over her, but sure. Whatever you say. I'll do it. Bye." Then she closed the door.

Gaara walked to their living room when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara. This is Sakura's mother. I just wanted to tell you that Sakura's friends will soon be there."

"Who?"

"They're the ones I told you before."

"Oh. Ok."

"Can you please tell Sakura that they will arrive there next week Saturday, okay? They already moved their flight earlier."

"Sure." They both hung their phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next day…

The tune 'stars' came ringing through out Sakura's bedroom early in the morning.

If only you could hear me shout your name

_If only you could feel my love again_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here_

Sakura grunted. She sat on her bed and looked around, she saw her cellphone vibrating.

"Why did I even use my cellphone as an alarm clock?" She sighed and turned it off. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a ¾ white sleeves and a mint green top with paradise written on it with floral designs. She put on a white cargo pants and a red Savannah sandals. She put a mint green belt with floral designs around her hips and a brown cap, which she put on slantly on her head almost covering her left eye.

She went downstairs and sat at the table. Gaara nudged her arm.

"What?" She whispered loudly.

"Remember, talk to me at school. Okay? I have something to tell you." Gaara left the table after he said that. Sakura followed him with her eyes and sighed afterwards.

"What did Gaara told you?" Temari asked, her hands on her hips. "Nothing that concerns you."

Temari scoffed. "Don't talk to me like that if you don't want to be kicked out of this house."

"Oh sure, I'll just tell your friends that we're cousins and then I'm off. Byerz." Sakura waved her hand and stood up and headed towards the door. Sakura smirked.

"**You're so great! I idolize you!" Inner Sakura told the real Sakura.**

"Yeah. Shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk with you. Just butt out."

"You're so rude! But, okay, I will…bye bye…" 

Sakura walked to school and passed by a pet shop and saw a very cute fluffy puppy dog that is whining. Sakura stared for it for a moment then walked into that shop.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, ms. what do you want?"

"I would like to buy that puppy over there, I'll just get it this afternoon. Add a cage and its food."

"Okay, thank you. It's 212 yens." Sakura gave the money and took her change.

"Thank you for coming." Sakura nodded then headed towards the door and to her school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At school…

Inhumane Human gang was walking towards their classroom when suddenly someone bumped to Neji. He turned his head slowly sideways and saw a very scared freshman. He was only dared to do it and now this is the result.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Stop!" Neji said with his hand raised on the freshman's face. Neji walked near the boy slowly but deadly. You know what I mean. The freshman's feet are glued on the ground. He can't move, he's like a statue. Neji is now face-to-face with the freshman when someone shouted.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Neji was distracted and so the freshman used this to escape.

"Neji, he's escaping." Neji saw this and ran after him. When he was near the boy, he stretched his arm to get his collar, but then failed.

The boy bumped Neji once again, his back touched Neji's chest and was about to fall down when other I.H.'s members bumped Neji on the back and so the domino effect took place. The freshman fell on top of the one he bumped. Neji, fell on the freshman and Sasuke fell on top of Neji, then, Naruto then Sai. Gaara stopped himself form falling and Shikamaru was too lazy to run and just looked at what was happening.

"Uuuhhh!" The freshman grunted. "What the-" He saw a girl staring…I mean…glaring straight at the shocked boy.

"Off!" The teenager whispered loudly cause she can't breathe. Imagine if you were in her place and 5 guys pressed down on you. Ouch!

"Oh." The freshman pushed up but then he just realized that he was stuck because there are other 4 on top of him.

Sai who loved his position don't want to get up. Naruto, who loves the smell of Sasuke, don't want to get up. Sasuke, who's feeling kinda horny, don't want to get up. And Neji who loves his position, 'cause he's now punching the freshman's head, didn't want to get up. Neither did they know that there's someone under the freshman, and that girl was non other than…

"Ino? What are you doing there?"

JOWKISH!

It's actually Sakura who's now gasping for air. Remember, she have asthma so sometimes, in some conditions like this, she can't breathe. She can hold her breathing for just 10 minutes and after that. BOOM! Just kidding! Back to normal.

"Neji…ummm…I think you should stand up already." Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"Why? I'm having fun right here."

"Someone's under that guy you're punching."

"Really?" Neji raised his brow.

"Yeah. And it's a girl." After hearing this, Sai stood up followed by Naruto then Sasuke, Neji and the freshman. They looked down and saw Sakura breathless.

"Hell! Next time, look where you're going stinkin' brats." She mocked then headed towards her classroom mumbling some unintelligible words.

Sakura sat on her chair, still mumbling.

"Oh, here you are. I saw everything you did, slut." Shiriku said. "You did it on purpose, you paid that guy to bump Neji then bump you and then… it should be Neji on top of you, but sorry, your plan didn't work. It's all a trash." Shiriku smirked. "Next time, when you'll plan on something, do it seriously."

"Come on girls, we shouldn't be near that stupid looking trash-face." Her friends laughed and so is she, they were about to go to their own seats when.

"Wait!" They turn around. "Are you talking to me?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Duh isn't it obvious."

"No."

"Well, I'm talking to you. Okay?" Sakura stood up and came near Shiriku. She backed away until she is cornered.

"Can you repeat what you said earlier?" Sakura said while making her face close to Shiriku's.

"W-W-Wha---?" Sakura placed her right arm on Shiriku's left side on the wall. Shiriku gulped.

"I-I-I-I-I-uh…he…uh…" She combed her hair using her fingers. Then smiled nervously.

Sakura smirked then went back to her seat not minding the eyes she received. She crossed her arms on the table and lowered her head so she is now in a sleeping position.

After 1 minute…

Their eyes are still on her and that made her annoyed. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, TWERPS?" Everyone turned their heads on different directions and did their own business.

Whispers are heard, here and there, not about Inhumane Human gang but about Sakura and Shiriku.

"Did you saw that?"

"I didn't know that they are couples. I'm really late on news."

"Oh my god, I really can't believe that Sakura's a lesbian."

"What happened?"

"I'm shocked!"

"Yeah, It really is shockening to know that they are…you know." The girl sticks her two fingers together.

"I was like…oh no, oh no, it can't be."

"Yeah so impossible!"

"Maybe Shiriku is lesbian."

"When did they start going out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Really? I mean wow, this is an interesting story. I should write it on the school's newspaper. I have enough pictures for it." The guy pulled out a digital camera. Sakura heard what he said so she went to his place.

"Look, these are the pictures, it's perfect isn't it?"

He looked at her friends and saw that they are like statues. "Hello?"

"I'm talking to you guys." Still no response. He just stood up and turn around. When he looked up, he saw a non-stoic Sakura standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi. Hehehe…Excuse me?" He was about to pass Sakura when she snatched the digicam he's holding.

"Hey give that back." Sakura just looked at the boy.

"I will report you to the teachers and tell them that you stole my digicam."

"Oh yeah, do it."

"I will." The guy stomped off and headed towards the door when someone held his shirt from the back.

"Here, I'll give your digicam back." The boy was very happy then became mad when he saw that his digicam……is wrecked. It is totally damaged. The wires stuck out, the lens cracked, the form is like a crashed tin can. TOTALLY BUSTED!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

JUST KIDDING!

The digital camera is in its form. It still can be used but there's something that Sakura got…the memory card. It is now divided into 2. But the boy didn't know it.

"Thank you!" And he sped off to the men's comfort room. Sakura went back to her seat just when the I.H. came. 'Bad timing!'

They sat on their respective chairs and girls went to their "icons".

"Can I take a picture with you, Shikamaru?"

"Oh Naruto, I am willing to do anything for you. Just be my boyfriend!"

"Neji, date me. I already reserved a ticket at the opera for us 2."

"Gaara, I will give anything to you! Just be mine!"

"Sai, I really love your body, can you show it to me?"

"Sasuke, marry me and you'll not regret anything. I'll be your perfect wife, I'll satisfy you. I'll give you healthy, smart and gorgeous children." The super hideous repulsive overweight girl said. Everyone hushed.

1…

2…

3…

"SHUT UP!" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 15 minutes…

Kakashi came but there are only 5 minutes left so he just sat on the teacher's table and read his ever-so-perverted book.

**RING! **

Class ended so Kakashi left and the social science teacher came.

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Review please… .

Chapter 4- New Friend


	4. new friend but then tragedy came

**Magic, rivals and friendship?**

By: dark kakashi m13 Chapter 4- New Friend…but then Tragedy came 

"We shouldn't let that stupid girl take over my throne." Shiriku said. " We should do something quickly, she's already attracting many guys."

"Yeah. I agree. Sai already touched her and even talked to her…I mean…scolded…and she just ignored it…what the- if I were just on her place that time, I should have kissed him already." Tenten sighed dreamily.

"If only we can frame her up on to something, that will make them mad…and Sakura will be their suspect and-"

"I know, why don't we kill his pet dog. Sasuke will surely get mad at her." Ino said.

"No, not that one. We shouldn't kill anyone."

"How about use Hinata…" Tenten pointed to Hinata running on the hallway and Sakura reading a book walking to Hinata's direction. Then they bumped one another, Hinata fell on the floor while Sakura nearly fell but then balanced herself by leaning on the wall.

"Sorry." Sakura said while picking Hinata's things that fell on the floor. "Here." She extended her hand to help Hinata get up. "Really sorry, didn't saw you coming, 'cause I'm mesmerized on the book I'm reading."

"No, don't be sorry…I was running and I saw you but it's too late. Hehe…" Hinata said.

"Oh. Well, I'm Sakura."

"Hinata."

"So, see you around then, bye."

"Bye." They went on different directions with a small smile on Hinata's lips.

------------------------------------------------------

"See…I told you…we can use Hinata!"

"Tenten…are you sure? You're Hinata's friend."

Tenten scoffed. "Sorry…didn't heard you right…did you just say that, I am Hinata's friend?"

"Yeah. You were talking to her last year and you're going to her house for sleepovers and other stuff."

"Hello…I'm just doing that because Hinata is Neji's cousin, duh, she's just my trophy friend, I'm only using her to see Neji and to be close to him. But it didn't work so…" Tenten did a shoo sign with her hand, "bye bye…" Shiriku and Ino smirked.

"Now, we can start our plan." They talked and talked and talked……buuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

All of them smirked. "Let's just tell this to Temari and others when we meet them. Okay?"

"Sure, this will be great! When will we do this?"

"Perhaps, this Friday." They all giggled. "This is going to be good."

------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning…

RING! RING! RING! RING! RI- BOOM! CRASH! AH! BUG! DUM! BUSH! ENK! ENK!

"What the-" Sakura looked at the floor. She saw her alarm clock…BRAND NEW alarm clock…BROKEN INTO PIECES AND WIRES STUCK OUT. And it's all because of her…

…Very cute puppy! How nice.

"Stupid!" she muttered. She got up and does some stretching until she's fully awaked but then a loud screech boomed out the whole house.

Sakura immediately went to see what's going on. She saw Temari screeching like no tomorrow.

"What happened?" Sakura raised her right brow.

"Somebody pooped in my carpet. And I know that you're the only one who can do it." Temari accused her. "Gaara and Kankuro never do such thing so you are the culprit. You're disgusting! Don't even know where to poop…stupi-"

"Woof! Woof!" Temari once again…shouted. "Oh my God, that puppy is so cute. Starting this day, that's mine!" Temari went near the puppy and carried it when suddenly…………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Temari shouted as if she was raped.

Wanna know what happened? Here take a look…

Temari carried the puppy and put it up while staring at it when suddenly the puppy peed…on her hair, face and shirt. Now, who wouldn't get mad?

"BAD PUPPY! BAD PUPPY! YOU DESTROYED MY HAIR, MY MAKE-UP AND MY FAVORITE SHIRT! AUGH!" She shouted while pointing her hair, face and shirt.

'Serves you right!' Sakura thought. She picked up her puppy then went away.

'It's alright, I can still get my payback this afternoon. Just you wait, pinky!' Temari smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went directly to her classroom, feeling a bit nervous…and butterflies on her stomach.

She saw the I.H. gang went inside the classroom…'Another day ruined!' She thought with a frown on her face.

"Here they come!" Shiriku giggled then stood up walking towards them.

Her plan…

Walk in front of them and pretend to feel dizzy then fell. And because they're gentlemen, one of them should catch her then ask if she's alright and other stuff.

And so the plan began…She is now 3 meters away from them…2 meters…1 meter………

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I.H. turned around and saw a panting Naruto, walking towards them. "Guess what?" THUD!

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the person behind the I.H. gang. And so they saw a wide-eyed Shiriku, her face red from embarrassment. Sakura snickered quietly…Shiriku heard her snicker because of her very sharp ears…She bolt up to go over to Sakura but then smacked her head with the table…and with that, she had a big red bump on her head. And now, she was totally humiliated. 'I'll kill you! Just you wait!' She thought while glaring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura said.

"I'm not looking at you!"

"Well, I'm not talking with _you_!" Sakura smirked. Gaara just stared at her with a let's-talk look on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time…

Sakura hurriedly went out the classroom to go meet with Gaara. However, she didn't notice a certain person looking at her direction and followed her.

She passed by a narrow hallway when suddenly someone grabbed her from the back and pushed her on the wall.

"Uh! What the-"

"Shhhh!" Gaara covered her mouth. Then looked out to see if someone was there listening.

"I've got to tell you something, so don't do something stupid. Alright!" He removed his hand.

"Fine. What?" He looked at her eyes. "Don't shout after this, alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Gaara lowered his head…

…he whispered something to her.

But if you'll look sideways, it's like they're kissing.

Sakura has an 'o' shaped mouth and big eyes. She wanted to scream but then she just covered her mouth.

Someone screamed…not Sakura…but Shiriku did. Everyone looked at her even Gaara and Sakura. She pointed them. Everyone looked at her then at her finger and the direction where the finger is pointing, even the I.H. gang was there.

Everyone gasped, they saw Gaara holding Sakura's shoulder. His head bent near her.

"THEY KISSED!" Shiriku shouted.

"What the-" Sakura thought for some moment then realized what was happening. "No we didn't."

"YOU SLUT!" She scoffed. "ACTING INNOCENT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T DENY THE TRUTH. I SAW IT WITH MY TWO EYES!"

"Oh sure! Whatever you say!" Gaara put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He looked at her then winked. With that, she placed her arm on his waist.

"Can't deny the fact that we were meant to be." Sakura smirked. "Right?"

"Now, if you'll excuse us. We want to have privacy, not publicity, alright?" They walked away, hand-in-hand and bumped into Shiriku's shoulder. 'You'll pay for this slut! No one can get my throne!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dismissal…

"Now, give me…" He computed on his hands. "…$2500. Come on." They handed him the money except for Naruto. He's patting every part of his body to find his wallet. "Oh no!"

"Why?"

"My wallet…IT'S GONE!"

"As if it's true. I know your style. You can't fool me, you global village idiot."

"I'm not an idiot and I'M saying the truth and nothing but the very TRUTH."

"Okay… don't shout. But if I found out that you're lying and you hid it… you'll pay me twice." He said with an evil voice.

"O-okay." He scratched his head while having a nervous laugh. 'Where did that stupid wallet go?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura…

'Stupid! Why did I even agreed with him.' She punched the wall nearest her. 'OUCH!' She rubbed her aching fist. 'And why did I even punched that damn wall.' She thought then groaned.

Flashback… 

_When Gaara and Sakura was out of sight they detached their hands from each other and walked in different directions._

"_Sakura, wait! I need to talk to you!" She looked back._

"_About what?"_

_(sigh) "We should make a deal. Pretend that you're my girlfriend for a week or so, and it's finish."_

"_And why should I agree with your terms."_

"_It's my reputation we're talking about here, man."_

"_Don't care about your reputation."_

"_Just agree, you'll just pretend. Nothing more, nothing less, no harm done."_

"_Didn't you just say earlier that S.G.C. would be coming here next week? I mean… I'd be totally damned if they knew I agreed with that 'oh-so-low' deal with yours. I mean, we're cousins."_

"_It's just pretending. Just act like one. If you won't agree, I'll tell everyone here in the campus that we're cousins."_

"_It'll totally damage your 'oh-so-beautiful-reputation', you know? Together with your siblings." _

"_Then I'll just tell your gang that…"_

"_What?"_

"_That…they shouldn't get near you or else…"_

_Sakura scoffed. "Or else what?"_

"…_Something bad will happen to you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Let's just say that, I'll ask my gang to bully you. Or the biggest bully here on school."_

"_Right. Frighten me as if I care. I still disagree with your deal."_

"_You really don't like. Okay. As far as you know, your mom called and told me something…"_

"_What?"_

"_Say yes and I'll state it."_

"_No."_

"_K. Be that way." He started walking slowly._

"_Wait. Sure, but it's just for 1 week. Okay. Now tell me what mom said."_

_Gaara smirked. "She said that…your gang would be here next week. Bye bye." He ran off towards the canteen. "What the- Stupid jack-assed brat. Just wait 'til I get my hands on you."_

_End of flashback…_

Sakura mumbled incoherent words on her way towards the main gate of the school.

"Sakura! Help us! Somebody got Hinata! They're at the garden at the back of the school. Please help her." A half-pleading and half-crying Shiriku and Ino went to her.

"What? You mean Hinata, the shy timid girl."

"Yeah. We're just walking at the garden when suddenly group of boys tried to steal our belongings and rape us."

"Please help Hinata, I think she's in danger now."

"Uh, sure?"

"They're at the garden at the back of the campus. Hurry!" Sakura went to the garden with suspicion that they're lying.

"Alright! Great plan! Now, we should look for Neji and tell him everything." They giggled then ran inside the campus and looked for Neji.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura reached the back of the school and saw the scene there. One of the boys tried to kiss Hinata but then failed.

"Hey, look. Someone's here." They snickered. Then went up to her. "I think she's the one."

"Yeah. Pink haired girl with LARGE FOREHEAD!" Everyone laughed.

"Whatever. I'm here to get Hinata, so if you'll excuse…"

"And who said that we'll just give her to you. Huh?"

"…"

"I'm talking to you pinky. Answer me."

"Just give Hinata back…I don't want any fight here."

"Heh…that's why we're here…"

'I knew it! That stupid, mushy, gushy girls!' She thought.

"And now, let the play begin." He snapped his fingers then the guys went around her and 2 guys are still holding Hinata…trying to rape her.

The big guy with a scratch on his cheek holds her arms and held it up so that she won't move. A guy got a metal stick and hit Sakura on the stomach with full force. She knelt down with frown and hurt crossing her face. "You'll pay for this!" She mumbled.

She kicked the guy that is holding her on the knees and he freed her. She turned around and punched his face. And kicked the one at her back.

"You monkey girl!" The guy held Sakura and someone punched her face. "I don't really punch girls but…it's what we're paid for…to destroy you!" The guy laughed out loud together with his companions. She felt his hold loosen, she removed her arms from his grip and attacked the person in front of her. She tackled down the guy who punched her then spit on his face.

"That's what you get from attacking a girl!" She smirked then punched his face and kicked his stomach. The guy grunted, he forced himself to stand, but Sakura quickly thrust the guy's back knee and felt his leg numb.

"Help me up!" No one moved. "Help me up, dingus! Let's get out of here." The guys that are holding Hinata freed her. After the guys left, she made her way towards Hinata. She saw that she's crying quietly and her shirt torn.

"I know that you're not alright." Sakura caressed her back. "Wanna go home?" Hinata nodded while swiftly wiping her tears.

"Here." Sakura removed her jacket and placed it on top of her. "Wear that. It will keep you warm."

---------------------------------------------------------------

With Inhumane Human…

"Hey, before anything else. Are you and Sakura really…you know…the stuff…" Naruto asked.

"Why? You jealous?"

"No. Just asking. I'm just curious. Are you really couples? I mean, if not, how did you start the conversation and…did you really kiss her?"

"No. I-"

"NEJI! NEJI!" I.H. turned around and saw Shiriku and Ino running towards them.

"What? Don't tell me that you want to date me 'cause-"

"It's not about date. It's about Hinata! Something happened to Hinata…S-s-s-sakura…yeah…I heard her…uhmmmm…"

"What? Can't understand you!"

"Well…I saw…yeah…I saw Sakura…doing something to Hinata…I mean…I wanted to help her but, there are guys there…I don't want to risk my life for her so I searched for you."

"And I also heard her say…something like…blackmailing…I guess…like…don't tell it to others and you know the blackmailing stuff and something will happen to her when she said the truth…"

"And…have you heard the rumor that…Sakura is a lesbian…and…she has a gang…and I think…her gang is the one that we saw a while ago with her. " The two nodded.

"Where are they?"

"I think they're at your house now." Neji ran quickly outside followed by the I.H. gang to Neji's and Sasuke's cars.

They reached Neji's house and quickly barged in and searched for Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this your house?" She nodded slowly. "Come on. Go inside, change your clothes and after that, come back here and return my jacket."

"No. Come inside with me." They entered the gate. "Please do me a favor. Don't tell this to anyone especially my cousin. Will you?"

"Uh, sure. I promise." She raised her right hand. "Thanks." They entered the main door.

"I'll just wait here."

"Sure. Sit down if you want."

"No, I'm fine here."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Hinata sobbed. She went up the stairs when suddenly tears began rolling down her cheeks. She wiped it immediately and continued walking to her room, but once again, tears began rolling down her cheeks. She inhaled deeply and looked up and found the I.H. gang looking directly at her. Her eyes wide open and she quickly wiped her tears away and looked at different direction.

"What happened?" Neji asked her cousin worriedly.

"Nothing. Dirt passed by my eyes that's why." She sniffed once again. Neji hugged her and looked at their living room. And there she saw Sakura leaning her back on their wall.

"How could you!" Neji said in a low deadly voice. "What?"

"Nothing. Go to your room. I have some important matters to finish."

"…"

"Go to your room! Fix yourself!" Naruto went with her.

"Okay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" She looked up and found the five of them walking towards her, Neji leading the group. 'I knew this would happen.'

He suddenly gripped Sakura's neck with rage in his eyes. His hand was shaking because of anger and pushed her on the wall still gripping her neck.

"Ugh!" Sakura's face turned white.

"Neji let go of her! You'll kill her!" Gaara shouted. Still he didn't let go. Gaara held Neji's shoulder and forced him to free Sakura from his grip. Neji threw Sakura on the floor.

Cough cough, cough cough . She breathe using her mouth and exhaled deeply. She scoffed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We should be the one asking you that, bi-otch!" Sasuke snapped back.

"What?"

"Can you please stop acting innocent? We know what you did to Hinata! So don't deny IT!"

"You're like Shiriku you know."

"Don't change the subject!" Neji retorted angrily. Sakura stood up and rubbed her temples and her nape.

"Whatever!"

Neji held her neck once again and pushed her on the wall. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Neji! Stop that!" Gaara is now raging with anger.

Flashback… 

"_Gaara, can you do a favor for me please."_

"_Uh, sure. What is it?"_

"_Can you please look after Sakura while I'm still here in Hawaii. I can't help but worry about her."_

"_Sure, I will."_

"_Thanks. If something bad will happen to her. Please call me immediately. I'm really worried."_

"_Sure. No prob."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

End of flashback… 

"NEJI STOP IT!"

"What! You're telling me to stop? Why? Because you like her! Huh! I don't care! That girl is ruining our FRIENDSHIP! She's trying to destroy us. CAN'T YOU GET THAT?"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Gaara sighed. "She did NOTHING to Hinata."

"I don't care! See, she's RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura interrupted them.

"Yeah right! Stop talking will yah!" A very annoyed Sasuke said. She scoffed. "Whatever you say, jerk!"

"YOU! GET OUT!" Neji scolded her. "GET OUT!"

"Sure! I'm not deaf. Don't shout!" Sakura walked through the door when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm.

"You'll not go until this is finish!"

"Whatever."

Neji went closer to Sakura, and then slapped her hard, with the back of his hand.

"Augh!" She touched her cheeks and found a cut on it. It is bleeding because of Neji's ring.

"You'll pay for this, nimrod!" She made a fuck you sign then headed outside the house.

"Look what you did! You made yourself low! You actually slapped a girl! I can't believe you!" Gaara followed Sakura outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Tell me what really happened."

"Nothing happened." Gaara held Sakura's arm and made her look at him.

"What?"

"Did you do something to Hinata?"

"Why should I tell you? It's just between me and her."

"Don't be hard headed! Maybe after this we won't be friends anymore and it's ALL because of YOU!"

"I don't care. It's your fault! Why did you even have to stop Neji from what he's doing?"

"Now you're angry because I saved you. You should be thankful on the first place."

"I didn't ask for it. You did it by yourself!"

"…"

"This conversation is going nowhere!" Sakura left Gaara there, standing alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I already saw her chief!" Buzz!

"_Good! Now watch her like a hawk!" Buzz!_

"Yes chief!" Click!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sir, I already found her!" The chief bowed on the person sitting on the chair.

"Excellent! Now, do the plan!"

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm begging you…………now click the small button down there…..NOW…..

Next chapter: Shadow Genre Cluster


	5. shadow genre cluster

**Magic, Rivals and Friendship?**

**by: dark kakashi m13**

Chapter 5- Shadow Genre Cluster

Sunday noon…

Sakura sat on the couch, nothing in mind, just staring at the vase in front of her.

(Sigh) 'So much time and so little I need to do.'

"Arf! Arf!"

After 1 minute…

"Arrgh! This is so stupid! If only I have a time machine!" She paused for some moment. "Now, that's great!"

5 more minutes…

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! I can't take it anymore! The silence makes me deaf!"

She stomped off the room and headed outside. Going somewhere…she didn't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She went out of her house!"

"_Follow her!"_

"Yes chief!" Click!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went on Konoha's outskirts and wander around. After minutes of nonstop walking, she stopped on a store and stared at the scooter in front of her. She placed her hands on the glass barricade.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! I like it!" She murmured and went inside the store and admired the scooter.

"Um…excuse me miss. Would you like to look at our leaflet for Silver Wing?"

"Silver Wing?"

"Oh, that's the name of that scooter! Our newest model for this month! It was only released last week!" Sakura looked back and admired the scooter once again.

"So, uh, where's the leaflet?"

"Here." The guy handed Sakura a blue leaflet with the scooter's picture on it and some details about it.

SILVER WING

Base MSRP $7,949

_Want the thrills of luxury touring in an easy-to-ride package? As scooters go, the Silver Wing is the big dog, the king of the road, the ultimate luxury tourer. Check out its liquid-cooled, 582cc DOHC engine and fully automatic CVT transmission, powering a first-class package featuring plush two-up seating, luggage space galore and a choice of three cool new colors: Black, Metallic Titanium or Metallic Blue. Now grab a pal and hit the highway. There's no easier way for you and a friend to hit the open road. _

_Add more…_

_A helmet would be the best companion of a scooter, so grab one now… _

NOLAN CRUISE

_**$104.99**_

_**Product highlights: **_

Painted Lightweight or Dark GE Lexan shell with Hi-brite protective clear coat

Black snap-on visor

Padded removable neck roll

Forehead vents

Padded chin straps

DOT

"Wow! Cool! It's totally awesome!"

"Will you buy it?"

"Um… I don't know. It's…kinda…um…expensive. I still have to talk with my mother and see if she'll approve…with…it!………Can I have this leaflet?"

"Oh sure! You can have it! If you happen to change your mind. Just come back here."

"Of course! I will! Bye! 'Til next time." She leaved the store with a smile crept on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me sir. How much is that scooter?"

"Do you have a plan to buy it?"

"Well, it still depends on chief's decision. But I would like to know how much?"

"$7,949. No one wants to buy it. They always say it's too much expensive."

"…"

"Please convince your chief."

"I'll try." The blue-haired guy calls his 'so-called' chief.

"She wants Silver Wing." _Pause._

"Certainly sir." He set aside his cellphone.

"Lucky. He approved. Here's my credit card."

"Wow! So fast! Thank you. Please go to the counter with me." The salesman said. "What is your address, sir?"

"Here is the address, give it to Haruno Sakura tomorrow afternoon." The blue-haired guy handed him a small piece of paper.

"No prob., here's your card. Thank you for buying. Come back again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 p.m…

"2 more hours!" Sakura shouted in the living room after entering the house.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!" A very angry Kankuro shouted at her while changing positions on the sofa.

"Whatever." She slowly walked towards her room with silence.

"Stupid smart ass." She plopped on her bed and put up the paper she was holding and sighed dreamily. 'If only I have enough money.' She got up quickly and searched for her cellphone.

"Mom?"

"_Yeah, dear. What's your problem?"_

"Uhmmm…I just wanted to ask…w-w-wi-will you buy me a new scooter?"

"_I don't know honey. Just call me back later. I really have something important to do. Okay?"_

"Sure. Bye. Take care." She hung her cellphone.

After minutes of thinking, she got a tape and attached the blue leaflet near her bed.

Sakura removed her jacket so she's only wearing a top that is fitted to her body.

(Sigh) '…' She search out for her i-pod nano and turned it on. She plopped on her bed and put her arms on the back of her head.

Feeling a bit drowsy, she took a nap and fell asleep while listening to music.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Dinner's ready!"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Are you there?

"…" Gaara opened the door and peeped inside and just to find out that Sakura's sleeping.

(Sigh) 'Why did I even bother?' He was about to close the door when something caught his eyes.

'What's that?' He went near Sakura's bed and laid a hand on the piece of paper attached on the wall.

"Silver Wing?" He murmured softly.

"$7,949! Holy cow!" Gaara said loudly which made Sakura awake from her deep slumber.

(Yawn!) She rubbed her eyes then sat up. "Aaaaaahhhh! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready."

"You don't have to go inside my room just to tell me that."

"I knocked but then no one answered so I went inside."

"Right." She got up the bed and stretched. Gaara observed her body curves.

'Nice body! I think her vital stat is 34-25-36! No! It's like 34-24-36!'

"What are you looking at tick boy? Out!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He walked towards the door. "Sorry?" She smirk. "Wow! Didn't think that someone like you will say sorry to me."

He looked back. "I also didn't think that you will dream of that scooter. It's only for high class. Not for you."

"Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday…

Sakura woke up very early in the morning because of her excitement. 'I can't wait anymore.'

She immediately took a bath and dress up. She wore jeans and a fitted black shirt up to her upper thigh that has a v-neck line and there showed underneath is a sky blue top. She tied a red jacket around her hips. She put on a silver star danglings, silver necklace with a cross and a wrist watch. She put up her hair in a ponytail.

_Flashback…_

_Sakura's phone rang… "Hello?"_

"_Hey Sakura. It's me Dark."_

"_Aaaahhh! I've missed your voice. Where are you guys?"_

"_We're already here in Japan going to Yuri's house."_

"_Cool! So, what school are you going?"_

"_Grove High!"_

"_Sweet!"_

"_Let's meet in front of the school tomorrow morning alright?"_

"_Sure. Take Care."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_End of Flashback…_

(sigh) 'SGC will be complete soon.' She made a smug face. 'Here I come!' She got her black messenger bag and went downstairs and outside. Feeling like an idiot for tripping on the stairs.

She walked outside the gate and felt a bit cold so she put on her jacket and put up the zipper half way. She walked towards the school feeling the fresh air.

Sakura inhaled the clean air around her when suddenly……

……a garbage truck went pass.

"Great! Stupid asshole! So inconsiderate! Well…what can I say, 'expect no inhumanly behavior'! Schmuck!"

She walked towards the school, hands in the pockets.

After 20 minutes…

She reached the school and found only the janitor sweeping the ground. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 6 in the morning.

"I guess I reached the school very early. Might as well find a spot to rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry guys! It's already 6:00." Ryuuen shouted.

"No perfect comes early!" Krad retorted while fixing his hair.

"You aren't perfect so stop acting like one." Dark smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"No one asked your opinion so butt out!"

"Guys! Guys! Don't shout alright, this isn't your house!" Hyu butt in.

"Don't worry! Everyone's already awake." Yuri, the owner of the house, said. "Are you all finish? If yes? Come on. I bet Sakura's already at school waiting for us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achooooh! What the-" Sakura woke up. "They're still not here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure." They all followed Yuri outside except for one. "Aren't you coming, Krad?"

"Wait, just a sec. Almost finish…………There! Perfect! Come on!"

All of them rode on Yuri's car and headed to Grove High.

After 15 minutes…

"At last! We're here." They went out the car and stared at the school. "Not that bad!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yeah! So where's Sakura?" Hyu asked looking around.

"I can't see Res." Krad whispered.

"Don't call her Res! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Dark said angrily.

"Fine! Sure! Just don't shower at me!" He chuckled while dusting off the invisible saliva.

"Whatever!"

"Let's just find her!" Ryuuen said.

"Wait! I'll call her!"

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura, it's me Dark! Where are you?"

"_I'm already here at school! How 'bout you?"_

"We're at the front gate of the school!"

"_I'll meet you there! Just wait!" _Dark hang his phone.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to w-"

"Guys!" A very cheerful Sakura ran to them.

"Oh my God Sakura!" Krad screamed then paused. "You didn't look different."

"Duh! Whatever Krad!"

"Well! I'm expecting more, I mean…wait…why don't you remove your jacket?"

"Nothing, I just wa-"

"And your hair is in a ponytail!"

"Why? What's your problem?"

"How about removing it?"

"No." Krad made a sign to Ryuuen and he pulled Sakura's hair tie.

"What the- Hey!" Sakura chased Ryuuen. "Give me that!"

"NO!" He threw the hair tie and it flew somewhere I don't know.

"You're so bad! I hate you!" Sakura pouted and hurriedly went inside the campus.

"Now look what you did to her!" Dark scolded Krad and Ryuuen.

"It's just for fun!"

"Right! Whatever! Let's just go inside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura why'd you stop?"

"You guys should stay here in the principal's office and your teachers will come and get you."

"Ok."

"Bye." She headed towards her classroom feeling a bit annoyed because of the loud noise.

"Hey, Shiriku, Ino. Do me some errand and please give this papers to our heamistress, now!"

The two of them groaned. "Why us?"

"Because I said so. I'm the class president so do what I tell you. And Kakashi also told me to discipline you, because you didn't clean last week."

"Fine. Whatever you say, jerk!" They rolled their eyes and make face then headed outside.

"And oh wait, before you go. Just wanted to remind you about our policy here in school. Anyone who didn't do his/her job will clean the toilet for a week. Hope you enjoy. Now what are you waiting for get your butts outta' here."

"Just shut up will you! DORK!"

'Did I heard that right? Headmistress Office?' Sakura gasped. 'Oh no! They'll see……SGC!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: well…that's chapter 5…hope you like it…please review…

thanks to all those who reviewed…sorry for not updating earlier…got some work to do…

I did some changes in other chapters…hope you don't mind…


End file.
